A Brothers Love
by The Doormaster
Summary: What would you do to protect those you care for most. Would you give up everything, including your freedom for their's? Asura Belladonna will, follow him as he does. T for language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**THIRD TIMES THE CHARM!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ruby or any of it's characters. I make no money off of this story, all credit goes to the respective owners.**

"Take it back Taurus!" An irate man shouted as he pressed a large studded club down against the blade of the red haired bull faunus. The man was a tall yet slender man with jet black hair that reached just past his ears, his eyes were hidden behind a pair of darkly tented glasses. He wore a large red t-shirt over a large white long sleeved shirt, on the front of the red shirt was a black symbol that looked similar to the outline of a flame. He had long baggy black jeans and a pair of black skating shoes.

"Asura." Adam growled back at the boy in front of him, though the two were the same age.

"I'm warning you Taurus, TAKE IT BACK NOW!" The boy pressed down even harder causing an impression to form in the ground beneath them.

Off to the side of the two men were several dozen stunned and frankly speaking, terrified grunts watching the clash. Only two weren't showing any fear of the pair, one sat atop a boulder near the center of the White Fang encampment, he wore a dark blue leather trench coat and a full faced solid white mask, on his back was a massive gunbai war fan. The other was a teen who was slightly shorter leaning against the rock, he wore black sweatpants and a black jacket. A large pair of wings were extended out from his back. In between the wings on the boys back was a large bow and a quiver of arrows.

Pushing the livid boy away from him Adam sheathed his blade and readied himself for another attack. "She's a traitor Asura!" He screamed at the black haired boy.

"SHE'S MY SISTER!" He responded with his voice practically oozing hatred, slamming his kanabo down onto the ground as it lit ablaze. "Now you take the kill on sight order back right now, or I'm gonna tear you in half!" The red club with black studs scorching the ground near it was raised and pointed at the bull faunus.

"Asura, calm down, we don't need to do this." The masked man spoke from the boulder he sat on nearby.

"Shut it Fidelis, how would you react if he set that kind of order on Rideat?" Asura spat towards the masked man.

Fidelis raised his hands in surrender. "Good point, I'll stop talking."

"The only reason Taurus is treating Blake differently than Rideat is because he pissed she realized how worthless of a man he is and dumped his ass in the process!" This garnered a violent response from the man in question who lunged at Asura who blocked several lightning fast slashes with his club, countering with a powerful blow to the the redheads side which was blocked with his sheath.

Taking advantage of the opening made when he attacked Adam swung down on the black haired teen, his blade making contact with his shoulder but not cutting into it. As he began to feel the searing heat from the flames on the club he was holding back with his sheath he jumped back again and fired off several rounds the boy with the club didn't even try to block or dodge, instead allowing them to hit his aura and bounce off.

The two stared at one another with almost physical hatred and rage rising off their bodies. "Take, it, back." He spoke one more time as the redhead sheathed his blade and began charging his signature attack, Asura's aura raised to it's max as Adam's did the same

"Asura, Adam, guys come on. We can totally talk about this." The boy with wings stepped forward but wasn't dumb enough to try and get in between the two. Of the four officers present at the camp he was the youngest and likely the weakest but that's hardly and insult when you're being compared to monsters like Adam 'The Bloody Bull' Taurus, Fidelis 'The Dead Wind', and Asura 'The Unbreakable' Belladonna. He was far from weak, in fact he was likely the fastest and possibly the best aim in the Fang, but he lacked the experience the others had.

"Kyzal, stay out of this. I'm only gonna warn you once kid, anyone who tries getting in my way isn't gonna come out in one piece." Turning back to Adam he readied himself to block the attack he knew was coming. Taking a breath Asura tried to calm himself as much as possible. "If you ever loved her Taurus, prove it now. Leave her alone and take back the order, do that and I'll happily stay and take over all her duties in the Fang."

"And if I don't?" The bull asked never letting up on his stance.

"Then I'll leave here and become a nightmare for you and everyone in the Fang, after kicking your ass of course. Now choose." Asura spoke with now restrained hatred, he'd always hated the bull faunus. He saw the way he treated his baby sister and every time she had a new bruise or came to him in tears he was barely able to keep himself from crushing the boys head like a water melon. Though in reality a part of the reason he never took any action against the man was because even he wasn't sure how the fight would go.

The two were among the best fighters in the Fang, both on the level of a fully trained huntsmen and both ruthless enough to give their all against any opponent, even a comrade. "I'll take option three."

In the blink of an eye and before either Fidelis or Kyzal could even attempt to intervene, Adam lunged forward at Asura slashing his blade and all the stored energy up across his chest. Everything was still for nearly three seconds before and large amount of blood began spewing from a deep cut across Asura's chest. The black haired boy glared as the bull took several steps back, his blade had cracks all across it and small pieces were falling off. "Moonslice." Asura spoke as blood began falling from the corner of his mouth. "I'm leaving." He said while turning a walking towards the edge of camp all while dripping dangerous amounts of blood.

Fidelis and Kyzal watched as the man walked away with different thoughts going through their heads. Kyzal stood with his mouth hanging open after seeing someone survive Adam's Moonslice, the same attack he'd seen cut through an elder Deathstalker with ease. Fidelis on the other hand just frowned as he watched someone he considered a friend and an equal, walk away. Adam just sheathed his ruined blade and walked back to his tent, grunts practically jumping to get out of his way.

"Ky, you handle Adam. Try and calm him down." Fidelis jumped off the boulder, his voice more serious than usual.

"Got it, what about you, you going after him?" The avian faunus asked the older dingo faunus.

"I'm just gonna make sure he get's somewhere safe and alive." Fidelis answered before following after the black haired teen.

 **Two days later**

"And you say he just left him with you?" Winter Schnee asked skeptically looking over the older couple standing in the door way, a pair of young children could be seen poking their heads out from around the corner of the house. It wasn't hard to tell that this was a rather poor faunus family, by the looks of their clothes alone it was rather obvious.

The old farmer nodded his head with his hat in his hands, he was rather nervous talking to the Atlas specialist and the several soldiers standing behind her. Living outside the kingdoms was a difficult way to live and usually left most with a paranoia when it came to military from any of the four kingdom, especially Atlas. "Yes ma'am, a fella with a mask an a big o'l wooden lookin slab on his back knocked on our door two days past and asked if we wanted sixty thousand lien. I thought he was tryin to pull somethin until he pointed to the bleedin youngster that was leanin against my house. He said that was the bounty on the boys head and said to make sure to turn him in alive to the next patrol that comes by."

"I see, can you tell me anything else about the man who handed him over to you?" Winter asked running through possible suspects.

"It was nearly midnight so it was pretty dark out but it did notice he was also a faunus, and his mask was strange. We've seen a few of them White Fang types pass through before, and their masks were white an red. This one was all white and covered his face, an his voice was somethin terrifying." The man explained.

Winter nodded as she recognized the description, The Dead Wind. "Very well, please show me to the man he left to you." The farmer nodded and lead Winter and her soldiers to a nearby barn.

"I had Sally patch the boy up a bit before we tied him up, though we've kept our distance since. I was gonna check up on him to see if he'd woken yet until y'all arrived." He told her as he unlocked the barn door.

"Thank you now please step back, if this man is truly worth the amount you were told then he may very well be dangerous." The older man nodded and backed away from the soldiers as they all raised their weapons before entering the barn.

After several seconds they heard one shout. "Clear!"

Winter entered and instantly saw the man not much younger than herself tied to a pillar, he raised his head to look up at her over his glasses. He look extremely weak the way he was, like he would be able to support his own weight if asked. Still though she recognized him. "Asura Belladonna, high ranking member of the White Fang. Suspected in the theft of millions worth of military and private property, the destruction of billions more, and the deaths of several dozen Atlas soldier. You are under arrest."

Weakly the boy raise his head to meet her gaze. "That's fine, but could you loosen these ropes? They've been chaffing me for a day now."

 **One week later**

"And has he given you anything worth knowing so far?" Ozpin asked over the scroll call with Ironwood. Captured White Fang grunts were a dime a dozen, the officers and higher ranked member on the other hand were a much different case. It was incredibly rare that one was captured alive, instead they either went down fighting, or in the case of the more zealous, killed themselves to avoid capture. To capture one of the more infamous members alive and without issue was certainly something he hadn't expected.

"No, he hasn't really said much of anything really. He just eats and sleeps, and of course, there's the reason I called you." James sighed tiredly. "He stated during... enhanced interrogation."

"You mean torture." Ozpin interrupted.

"Enhanced interrogation." He reaffirmed. "He stated that he'd only speak to the headmaster of Beacon Academy, you. You wouldn't happen to know why this is would you?" James asked with legitimate curiosity in his voice.

Ozpin hummed to himself. "What did you say his name was?"

"Asura Belladonna."

"Belladonna... that does sound familiar." He thought out loud for several moment. "Ah now I remember, let me see here." The sound of papers shuffling could be heard over the call. "Alright now, I think I understand what's going on."

"What did you find?" James asked as he walked past several now saluting guards and towards the cells.

"I remembered the name from the transcripts for the first year applicants for this year. One Blake Belladonna was among them, the forms were obviously forged but we both know how I like to handle such situations." He said referring to the fact that he liked to meet and a person and judge their potential before passing judgement on whether they could attend. "Going off her records and the information you gave me I'd guess that she's his younger sister or some other type of relative, probably a run away from the White Fang. She would be the first I've taken in to the school. I'd bet my money that he wants to make a bargain, something along the lines of giving us the information he has and in exchange he likely wants amnesty for the girl. It would explain why he was hasn't made any attempt to resist."

Ironwood nodded his head. "I think you might be onto something there Oz. I'm about to talk to him now, I'll if I can use any of this against him."

"Actually James, I wouldn't mind talking to this boy." Ozpin stated earning a groan from Ironwood.

James was quiet for several minutes. "Will you at least keep me fully updated and keep him under constant security?" He asked knowing one way or another the headmaster was likely to get the boy. The spectacled man always seemed to be able to pull just the right strings to get things done his way.

"You have my word."

Giving what felt like the thousandth sigh that day Ironwood nodded his head. "Fine, I'll have him transported to Beacon within the week."

"Thank you James." With that the call ended.

 **And there we go. I'd like to thank both _The Baz_ and _Xera Stark_ for letting me use their OCs Fidelis and Kyzal. Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank my man Baz for all his help as well as give a shout out to Xera Stark for her support. Thanks guys, y'all give me the motivation to keep this shit storm of a story going. Let's get started.**

"Thirty six thousand seven hundred and eight, thirty six thousand seven hundred and nine, thirty six thou-" Asura counted to himself as he sat hand cuffed and leaning against the wall, the cuffs were designed to give a nice little shock if the wearer tried manipulating their aura. It was widely considered less than humane and the Atlas government was constantly getting complaints from humanitarian group across Remnant, but the Atlas government has never cared about what others thought about them.

It didn't really bother him all that much though, all he had to do to avoid getting shocked was to not try and use his aura. Asura was soon brought out of his counting when the door to his cell opened and in walked a very familiar face. He and Ironwood silently stared at one another for several second before Asura closed his eyes. "Thirty six thousand seven hundred and twenty one, thirty six thousand seven hundred and twe-"

"Why are you counting?" Ironwood crossed his arms as he stared down at the young man sitting against the wall. "My guards have reported that you haven't stopped counting to yourself since you arrived here, other than when you sleep of course." The man actually sounded curious.

Asura opened his mouth and let out a long yawn. "It helps pass the time in dreary places like this, it's hard to nap with that damn humming coming from the lights and the bed is less comfortable than most trees I've slept in." Asura closed his eyes again and remained silent for several more seconds. "So why has the legendary Iron Wall of Atlas come all the way down here to see a guy like me, you gonna over see today's 'enhanced interrogation'? If you do can I request a clean rag on my face this time?"

"You don't seem to be taking your situation very seriously Mr. Belladonna." Was all the general responded with.

"Sorry about that, but I'm not the type to get all worked up over this kind of thing." Asura yawned again from his spot against the wall. "If it'll make you happy I can cry and beg, but I doubt my heart will be in it."

Ironwood hummed to himself for a moment as he looked the black haired faunus over, so far the boy hadn't revealed anything to any of his interrogators no matter what they'd done to him. They'd even shot him up with some experimental truth serum only for him to nod off during the questioning, they just hadn't been able to get any real reaction out of him despite their best efforts. He just looked and sounded either bored or tired regardless of what was happening around him.

"That won't be necessary, I'm just informing you that you're being moved." Asura looked at him with a raised eyebrow as if not believing him. "Is there a problem?"

"A general came all the way down here to tell a prisoner their being moved? What, run out of faunus to oppress in Atlas or something?" He grinned at the flash of anger in the generals eyes.

Ironwood had to keep himself from snapping at the boy before calming himself, then a smile made it's way onto his face. "No. I was on my way here already when my old friend Professor Ozpin gave me some interesting information." James's grin grew wider as the boy perked up a bit, Ozpin said he wanted the boy healthy not happy. "After talking he brought up something odd, it may be a coincidence but might be worth looking into. An applicant to his school, a young girl named Blake Belladonna." That's all it took to set the boy off as he jumped to his feet and lunged at the man only to receive a metal back hand to his face sending him to the floor.

"You piece of human shit, if you touch her I fucking kill you! Even if I have to claw my way out of hell to do it!" He seethed with a level of anger and hate James had rarely seen, it was a complete one eighty from how he'd been before. Even after hours of harsh interrogation they barely managed to peak his interest, but with one slip of the girls names and he was ready to rip someones throat out.

Before the young man could lift himself up off the ground Ironwood placed his boot on the boys back while also squatting down near him, he noticed the spark coming from the boys cuff but decided to ignore it. "Calm down boy, I don't have the authority to apprehend the girl at the moment even if I wanted to. She's in Vale and that's Ozpin's jurisdiction, so I'd suggest being on your best behavior once you arrive there, you may very well decide her fate." Taking his foot off of the boy before turning for the door. As the door opened the general turned to the nearest guard. "Have the prisoner ready to leave by tomorrow, his shuttle takes off in the morning."

"Sir!" The guard snapped a salute.

 **One week later**

Blake frowned softly as she stared at the picture on her scroll, it was a simple snapshot of her standing next to a tall boy with black hair much like hers. She was smiling widely and was waving at the camera while the boy was smiling lightly, the ocean could be seen behind them. It had been weeks since she'd heard anything from Asura and she missed him, though she wasn't completely surprised at the lack of communication after her desertion without word. She'd considered talking to her brother about it a million times but in the end she knew how committed to the Fang he was, he probably hated her for what she did.

"Hey whose the cutey?" A voice spoke up from next to her causing her to jump slightly and lose her grip on the device sending it falling to the floor. Yang chuckled at her partner and bend down to grab the scroll. It had been two days since initiation and she was still getting use to living with her three new teammates, some were more difficult to tolerate then others but she was surviving. "Ah you look so cute when your smiling like that, how old were you in this?" Yang giggled as the secret faunus snatched the device.

"I was fourteen." Was her reply as she turned off her scroll and sat down on her bed.

"So who is he?" Yang plopped down next to her.

"Who is who?" Ruby asked as she dramatically dragged herself into the room looking like she'd just been mauled by a grimm, she sounded exhausted.

"Just a cute boy Blake has a picture of on her scroll, where have you been?" Yang asked her sister who laid on the floor looking miserable.

"We've been studying in the library, she's just being a drama queen." Weiss answered for the girl on the floor and she entered the room as well.

"To many books, to many numbers, must sleep and... eat...cookies." Ruby went limp on the floor.

"So am I ever gonna learn who he is?" Yang turned to her partner who had by now opened up one of her books.

"He's my big brother." She replied hoping to get off the subject, she missed her older brother and really wanted to avoid thinking about him at the moment.

"Oh! Your a little sibling to, you know my pain!" Ruby shouted now hugging the secret faunus, her previous fatigue completely forgotten. "Older siblings are the worst aren't they? Always 'borrowing' your stuff without asking and not giving it back in the same condition they took it, or blaming something on you so they don't get grounded even if they know dad won't believe it because you don't even hang out at the local fight clubs."

"That last one was oddly specific." Weiss looked at Yang with a raised eyebrow, though the blonde only shrugged at the look.

Blake couldn't help but giggle herself at the young girls antics. "It wasn't as hard as you'd think actually, he's a very easy person to deal with, like the opposite of Yang." This earned a shout of indignation from said blonde. "To call Asura 'laid back' would be like calling Nora energetic, if someone didn't bug him to get his work done he'd likely spend the whole day sleeping or watching clouds. I've never met a lazier bum, and still when it came to protecting someone... well it was like watching a force of nature. If he got serious in a fight he became a completely different person."

"Is he single?" Yang asked from her bunk earning a light hearted glare from her partner. "Hey, I'm just asking." She raised her hands in defense.

"So what's he doing now?" Ruby asked causing Blake to become slightly nervous all of a sudden.

"Oh uh, he's outside the kingdoms. He's working as a mercenary for hire." She lied with a slight frown. "He's probably helping some small towns militia push back the grimm in the area."

"That's cool, now let's get some sleep, combat classes start tomorrow!" Ruby cheered before running into the bathroom to change.

 **Elsewhere**

Asura sat staring out at the Vale skyline as the bullhead approached Beacon academy, his hands still cuffed tightly and several soldier sat around him with rifles at the ready. Turning towards the soldiers Asura lazily looked over the group until his eyes fell on one specific soldier. "Hey kid, how old are you?" He spoke up causing the young soldier to jump slightly, he didn't look any older than Blake.

"I uh, me?" The kid stuttered.

"Who else?" Asura raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, no talking." An older barked at him.

Asura just glanced at the man. "Or what?" When the man didn't say anything for a few seconds Asura turned back to the kid. "Well kid, it's an easy question."

"Eighteen." Was his answer.

The bullhead shifted as it began it's decent and the soldier all stood, two grabbing Asura by either arm. The back hatch began opening while the ship was still in the process of landing and the soldiers began leading Asura down the ramp towards a single man with a cane waiting nearby. As they stepped off the ramp Asura halted for a moment before turning around halfway and facing the soldier who was still standing at the top of the ramp. "Let me give you some advice kid, shits about to go down. Get out now." Turning back towards the man waiting on them Asura continued walking leaving the unsure looking teen trying to figure out what he meant.

"Headmaster Ozpin sir, we have the prisoner." The soldier who appeared to be in charge spoke clearly earning a nod from the headmaster.

"Thank you captain, could you please release him from his restraints? They will no longer be necessary." Ozpin stated confidently as he looked over the young man.

"Are you certain sir? This is a very dangerous man." The captain questioned.

"Very certain captain, I'm a veteran huntsmen whose spent more time in combat than this young man has been alive. I'm sure I can protect myself." Nodding the captain grabbed the cuffs on Asura's wrists and held his scroll up to them causing them to hiss before releasing him. "Thank you captain, I'll handle things from here." Another soldier ran down the ramp and handed the headmaster a large black duffle bag which he held down by his side.

With a quick salute the captain turned to his men and motioned back to the bullhead. Once the ship began rising back into the air Asura turned a more serious than usual gaze towards the headmaster. "Where's my sister?"

"Likely sleeping soundly in her bed in her her dorm room with her team, she has yet to be made aware of any of this." Ozpin explained as he began walking towards the large nearby tower, he gestured for the boy to follow.

"I want to see her, before I give you anything I have to know she's okay." Asura spoke without moving an inch.

Ozpin stopped and turned back to the boy. "And you will, now please follow me. It's rather chilly out tonight and I'd rather speak inside."

After a moment Asura nodded and began following him into the tower.

 **Asura is at Beacon, what will he do? How will Blake greet him? We'll all see soon. Also to answer a question I received, no Asura is not based off any other characters by the same name from other works. I just really like the name Asura. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**WHO TOOK THE FUCKIN SOUP!?**

"I still can't believe we lost!" Yang shouted as the team of four walked down the hallway towards their dorm.

"It's only because they have Pyrrha on their team, Jaune went down easy and Ren tires out quick. The only thing we had to really worry about was Pyrrha and Nora double teaming us." Ruby explained as her sister fought to hold in her laughter.

"Dang Ruby, I had no idea that you've been reading those dirty books Blake has." Yang snorted earning a confused looked from her younger sister and a deep blush from her partner.

"Please Yang, keep your mind out of the gutter. What your mind should be on is that history test tomorrow." Weiss cut in.

The four arrived at their door and Ruby unlocked it letting the group in, as they entered however they found something was off. "Uh Blake, someones in yur bed." Yang pointed out as the four gathered around the secret faunus's bed where a large form laid under the covers with their feet sticking out, light snoring could be heard as well.

"And they smell bad to." Ruby pinched her nose.

"I know that snoring." Blake whispered to herself as she grabbed the blanket and pulled it off the sleeping man. "Asura?" She asked nobody specifically as the older boy began to stir.

"Ummm, turn the lights out." He groaned before sitting up and yawning.

"Wait, Asura as in your older brother? Why's he in our room, not that I'm complaining." Yang purred as she rubbed up next to Blake.

"He still smells." Ruby chimed in.

"Asura, why are you here?" Blake finally asked sounding more serious.

After rubbing his eyes for a moment Asura looked at the four girls. "Oh hey, when did y'all get here?"

"WE'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TIME!" The group minus Blake shouted at the lazy faunus who just picked his ear with his pinky.

"Asura." Blake spoke again getting his attention.

"Sup sis." He gave a weak grin.

"Why are you here?" She asked again.

Asura stood from the bed and gave his muscles a quick stretch. "Well, I had a bit of a argument with my former employer over some rather unacceptable things he said about my adorable little sister. Long story short, I quit and got scouted by the Atlesian military for a little while but that didn't really work out. Now I'm here at Beacon, I'll be doing some odd jobs for Ozpin here and there." He explained knowing only she would be able to figure out the truth.

Blake nodded her head with a clearly surprised look on her face. "Did you and Adam..."

"Yeah, but I took the worst of it. Though I cannot stress this enough, I totally could've kicked his ass." Blake gave him a sad smile. "Anyway, your little friend there is right, I haven't had a shower in about a week. Mind showing me to the mens locker room?"

Blake giggled lightly. "Sure thing, follow me." Blake lead him out of the room after giving a quick nod to Yang. The two made their way down the hallway and up a flight of stair that lead to the roof, once they were alone Blake threw her arms around him and began sobbing into his chest. "I'm so sorry!" She choked out as Asura simply stroked her hair with a smile. "I should have told you, I thought you'd be mad but still."

Asura listened to his sister cry for several minutes before pulling away slightly from her embrace. "Blake, chill." He said simply while looking into her eyes. "I'm not mad, I knew you weren't happy. I'm actually surprised it took you as long as it did to dump that loser and leave the Fang."

"Did he hurt you?" She sniffled.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." He responded.

"Let me see." She told him taking on a look that demand his compliance.

After a few seconds of not moving Asura sighed and lifted his shirt earning a gasp from his sister and the massive scar the ran all the way across his chest, more tears began falling down her face. "You should've seen his face when his 'unstoppable' moonslice failed to break my defense, even broke his sword." Asura spoke with clear pride in his voice.

"Why exactly did you leave?" Blake looked to the ground.

Asura's smile fell. "That bastard put a kill on sight order out for you, I let him know how I felt. Now I'm here."

"How did you survive?" Blake placed a hand on his chest.

"Believe it or not, Fidelis saved me." This earned a skeptical look from the younger of the two. "I know but it's true. He bandaged me up before dropping me off at a nearby farm where he told the farm owner to hand me over to collect the bounty."

Blake surprised Asura by laughing at that. "I have never been able to predict what that lunatic would do before. You know his little brother is a second year here?" She shook her head. "You said you were working for Ozpin now?"

"Yeah, in exchange for the next ten years of my service you will be absolved of all crimes you committed while in the Fang. After that time is up I will be absolved, assuming I don't break the contract I had to sign, of any crimes I committed within the kingdom of Vale." He explained while ignoring the guilty look knew his sister had just taken on. "I'm going to be doing jobs for Ozpin that he can't send official hunters on, the kind of stuff you don't want showing up on paper."

"Will it be dangerous?" Blake sounded worried.

"What else would it be, but apparently I'm gonna be working with a team. Anyway about that shower." Asura raised his arm and took a whiff of his under arm.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Follow me."

 **Later**

"Professor I'm not so sure about all of this." A young blonde woman told the headmaster. She had long straight blonde and piercing blue eyes. She wore a black and blue leather coat with plates of silver armor adorning the arms, chest and shoulders. She had skin tight black leather pants and knee high black leather high heeled boots with the same silver armor on her shins. On her back rested a metal cylinder the length of her arm. "Wouldn't it be better to put Qrow in charge of a team like this? He's always been more inclined to the shadier missions. And what make you think they'll even be willing to listen to me?"

Ozpin nodded his head with out looking at the woman sitting in one of the chairs on the other side of his desk. "Normally you'd be correct, Qrow would be my first choice for this. Unfortunately he is indisposed with a mission of his own that trumps this one in importance. As for listening to you, Asura shouldn't be a problem sense he's here largely because he wants to be, he's working to help his little sister." Pulling out his scroll he set it onto his desk and a hologram appeared in the air above him. "Then there's this boy, Kira White." An image of a young man with half red half blue hair that reached down covering his eyes. He wore a long white hoodie with half of the White Fang emblem and half the Red Hand emblem connected inside a circle. He wore a baggy pair of blue jeans and a set of tie dye combat boots. "Out of the three boys you will be leading we know the least about him, it's proven quite the challenge get anything out of him that could prove useful."

"You haven't been able to get him to talk at all?" The woman asked surprised that the silver tongued headmaster couldn't get through to somebody.

Ozpin began massaging his temple. "Oh no, getting him to talk is easy, we just can't get him to say anything useful. You'll get what I mean when you meet him." Pressing another button on his scroll cause a new image to appear, this time it was a blonde boy wearing a black suit and tie which was unbuttoned and untucked. The tie was loosened and he wore black sunglasses. On his feet were an expensive looking pair of black leather dress shoes. "This is likely the most dangerous one of the three. This is Travis Goodwitch, younger brother to our own Glynda."

The girl looked surprised at this. "I had no idea Ms. Goodwhitch even had a brother."

Ozpin nodded. "Yes, it's a very sensitive subject for her. She and Travis have a very strain relationship, after their parents death he ran away and fell into many bad crowds including several street gangs, illegal mercenary groups, and even a short time spent with the Trappers of the Red Hand. When he was finally brought into custody six weeks ago he was freelancing as a hitman and mercenary. It took three fourth year teams four hours to incapacitate him, six were injured bad enough to warrant a stay in the Beacon hospital."

The woman frowned at the image of the boy. "And how am I suppose to control someone like that?"

Ozpin let out a sad and tired sounding sigh. "It makes me sick to have to do it, and Glynda even broke down when I told her, but we've placed a collar on him. If he attempts to run away, remove the collar, or does anything the person with remote access to it sees as a threat, it will let out a large surge of electricity that will continue until he falls unconscious."

"THAT BARBARIC!" The woman shouted looking appalled at the man she respected so highly.

"I agree completely, but it was his choice. He was given a choice between this and spend his four years in prison, he chose this. He's suspected of committing nearly a dozen high profile assassinations and other criminal activities but as of now we only have enough evidence to put him away for destruction of property, hence the short prison sentence." Ozpin rubbed his eyes. "Will you do this for me Shanni."

Shanni was quiet for nearly a minute before answering. "Yes sir."

Ozpin smiled. "Thank you, I will send word to the people who need to know and you will meet your new team tomorrow evening. Thank you again Ms. Arc." The woman nodded before turning to leave before Ozpin shouted to her one last time. "By the way, your younger brother is here."

 **With Asura**

"And then Blake runs out wearing nothing but a pair of shorts and shouts 'THERE'S A SPIDER IN MY BED' before tripping and knocking the Christmas tree onto one of our neighbors who was dressed up as Santa." Asura laughed loudly from his place on Blake's bed, said girl was hiding her crimson face in a book as her friends all laughed at the story. "Then she started crying about how she crush Santa and was gonna be on the naughty list forever."

"How old were you when this happened Blake?" Yang managed to ask between breaths as she was laughing to hard to properly get air in her lungs.

"She was three, that was a great year." Asura smiled as he began to calm down a bit. The room began to settle down a bit as everybody prepared for bed. "Thanks again for letting me crash here for the night, Ozpin said he'd have my room set up by tomorrow."

"Don't worry about it, consider those stories about baby Blake to be your rent." Yang responded. "So, you plan on wearing those shades all night?" She asked referring to the fact that he was still wearing his sunglasses.

Asura noticed the worried glance Blake shot him, he knew what she was thinking. His only real faunus features were his eyes which were slit like a cats, it made it easy to hide but at the same time very difficult. If you wear sunglasses constantly people begin to get suspicious after all, lucky for him however he came up with a cover. "Their prescription, can't see a damn thing without them, plus their lucky. I only ever take them off when I sleep, which I'm gonna do right now if you don't mind." And with those words Asura laid down at the foot of Blake's bed and closed his eyes and removed his glasses. "Night ladies."

 **That seems like a good place for this chapter to stop. I'd like to thank Mojo1586 for allowing me to use his organization the Red Hand once again. If you haven't already read his stories then go check them out, you won't regret it. Leave me a review and let me know what you all think. Until next time.**


End file.
